


Idle Hands

by black_tea



Series: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak Mini Fics [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian can't keep his hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

Garak possessed many physical attributes that Julian found attractive – his expressive blue eyes, the darling little ridges on his chin, his very huggable solidity, the contrast between silken skin and tough scales. His was such a sensual body, Julian found, for one so well armored. There were so many sensitive places that responded to the touch of Julian's hands and mouth. However, one of the places he liked best were the soft curving buttocks. The silken skin was wonderful under his hands and felt oh so good against his groin.

At the moment his lover was leaning over a table, clothing designs spread out across the surface. Julian couldn't ignore the fact that the other man was really in an excellent position to have his bottom rubbed. He supposed it wasn't really the time or the place – he didn't want to completely distract Garak from what he was doing, but still...

He settled for resting his hand on the Cardassian's lower back instead. An affectionate, yet less intimate placement. Much better fitting for a conversation in his shop. But that wasn't where Julian's hand wanted to be. No, not at all. 

“This is really lovely.” Julian commented on the drawing. As much as Garak enjoyed teasing him about his own clothing choices, Julian could appreciate beauty. No matter what career he had began in, there was no doubt that Garak had talent when it came to design. Julian rubbed his hand across the small Garak's back, his tunic thick and soft under his palm. Of course it wasn't anywhere near as soft as the flesh underneath and a bit further down, bare of scales, cool and smooth.

“Thank you, my dear.” Garak replied. “I admit that one took awhile. She has been an excellent customer in the past, and I'd like to keep her business.” He turned his head to look at his Human lover. “Julian?”

“Sorry, I couldn't resist.” He said innocently as his left hand ran over the tantalizing curve of his rump. He gave Garak a squeeze and a little pat before allowing his errant hand to rest comfortably on Garak's bottom.

“You do realize that I am open for business and anyone could walk in.” He said with an expression that clearly suggested Julian was hopeless. 

“And yet _you_ haven't moved.” Julian couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face. “I think you like it. Your prim and proper is just an act.”

“Is that so.” It was a statement and not a question, though the blue eyes held a gleam of mischief that said he wasn't really annoyed. “Perhaps I am simply drawn to your warmth. It is very chilly here.”

“If that's the case, I can certainly warm you up.” He purred, letting his hand wander again and leaning lightly against Garak's hip.

Garak allowed such liberties for a few moments and then slowly straightened up. He took hold of Julian's shoulders, turned the young man towards him, and then kissed him fondly. Julian had already begun to melt into that kiss, his lips parting when Garak straightened up. “Sorry love, but you are going to have to wait a few more hours. I am sure the patience you will have to use will be an excellent exercise in character building.

Julian rolled his eyes. “You're terrible.”

“And you my dear are terribly wanton. Now go on,” He turned Julian towards the door and gave him a gentle push. “I'm sure you can find something to occupy yourself with that isn't my posterior.”

Garak listened to Julian's grumbles of mock annoyance as the young man left the shop and couldn't keep his mouth from stretching into a smile as he basked briefly in the glow of being desired.


End file.
